


Our Kind of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Choking, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean, Cas, and Benny surprise Sam with a day of playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Benny/Castiel/Dean/Sam

“Sammy, wake up.” Sam groaned, batting at Dean’s hands.

“Lemme sleep.”

“Nope. Wake up.” Dean’s voice changed, deepening to a growl Sam’s body reacted to before his mind could even process. He opened his eyes and rolled over, rubbing sleep from them. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, his expression stoic and his eyes dark. He was wearing just his boxers. Sam’s throat clicked when he swallowed.

“Where are the others?” He murmured.

“Getting breakfast. Do you have to go to the bathroom?”

Sam nodded. “Yessir…” He blinked a few times, sleep finally clearing from his mind. “Today’s the day, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded, rising and tugging the covers down. “Go take a leak and clean yourself up. Then come back. I’ll get the bed ready.”

Sam rose slowly, trying to hide the shaking of his hands from Dean as he padded into the bathroom. They’d been planning this for a few weeks, but Sam hadn’t actually expected it to happen. Between hunting and other duties, the idea had kind of been set on the back burner. But here it was, today was the day. Sam would have been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell.

 

When Sam returned to the bedroom, his three boyfriends were waiting for him. They stood around the bed like mourners, each watching Sam, their expressions solemn. Their hands were clasped behind their backs, clad only in boxers. Sam’s heart jumped into his throat even as he fell to his knees and crawled first to Dean.

Dean was his first. His brother, his lover, his Dom, his everything. He lifted himself up and placed a kiss on Dean’s cock, hidden behind worn blue boxers. Dean gave a loving smile, reaching out and stroking a hand over Sam’s jaw. Sam moved on to Cas.

Castiel was the third member of their relationship. Argumentative to a T – Dean had been resistant to add someone else. But he couldn’t deny the love he felt for Sam, or the love that was growing for Cas. Sam placed a kiss to Cas’ cock, tucked into grey cotton boxers. Cas winked down at him, reaching out and tucking his hair behind his ear. Sam beamed and dropped back down, moving onto Benny.

Benny the vampire. They’d hated each other at first. Benny took Dean away from Sam, or so he’d thought. But once they started talking instead of fighting, they realized that they could both have what they wanted. Sam placed a kiss on Benny’s cock, clad in black boxers. He looked up at him, his bright eyes shining with need of approval. Benny nodded and reached out, tousling Sam’s hair. He always felt so small in front of Benny, no matter how tall he was.

“Get on the bed, Sam.” Dean’s voice left no room for questioning. He crawled onto the bed, flushing from his chest to his temples when he heard the plastic rattling under the sheet. He spread his thighs wide, exposing his most private spot to the cold air. Freshly shaved and cleaned, Sam felt goosebumps rise on his ass and thighs. He dropped his face onto the bed, but could feel the air shift as his three lovers turned, each examining him.

“You’re perfect, Sam,” Cas said, stroking a warm hand down Sam’s spine.

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam breathed, his shoulders relaxing in relief.

“What are your safe words, Sammy?” Dean asked, grabbing a handful of Sam’s ass and squeezing gently.

“Red for stop. Green is good. Yellow is slow down or g—gimme a minute.”

“And now?” Benny asked, fisting Sam’s hair and tilting his head up to lock their gazes.

“Green, Sir. Perfect.”

“You know what the plan is, right Sam?” Dean asked, and Sam gasped when he felt lube covered fingers press against his hole, still relaxed from the prep he’d done in the shower.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you’re okay with it? Nothing we need to discuss?” Dean pressed as the first fingers slipped into his ass – those were Cas’ fingers.

“I understand it, we’re good,” Sam whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as Benny let his head rest on the mattress again.

“Are you comfortable?” Benny asked and Sam nodded, wetting his lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Dean will go first, after Cas gets you stretched out… Looks like you did a pretty good job in the shower though, good work, Sam.” Sam flushed under the compliment, not bothering to hide his smile.

“Thank you, Sir. I got three fingers in.”

“Go ahead and move up to four then, Cas,” Dean said from somewhere behind Sam. Cas slipped the other two in quick enough that Sam gasped, tensing on instinct.

“Relax,” Cas said simply.

He was never one for many words during their play time, but that was okay. Cas was a comforter. Sam was the only one he dominated, and that was okay. They were all equals in this relationship, save for the bedroom. In the bedroom there was a hierarchy that everyone enjoyed. Benny took the lead, dominating the other three with an ease that they never questioned.

Dean came next, submitting only to Benny – and even then it was usually a fight. Sam often wondered how Dean could sit after being paddled by Benny for being such a bratty submissive.

Then came Cas, dominated by the two and dominating Sam when the need arose.

Sam was everyone’s submissive. He knew he could easily overpower them if he wanted to, but he never did. In the bedroom, during playtime, Sam could let himself go. He could be taken care of by the three men he loved most in this world, and it was heaven on earth.

 

“He’s ready,” Cas said softly. His voiced and the withdrawal of his fingers pulled Sam out of his almost sleeplike state.

“Are you ready?” Dean clarified.

“Yes, Dean. I’m ready. Green. All good,” Sam assured him, turning his head to look up at his big brother with adoring eyes. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing Sam deeply.

The metal speculum was cold on Sam’s hole, making him gasp. Dean held his neck though, not letting him pull out of the kiss as Cas inserted it. He began to spread it, centimeter by centimeter, allowing Sam’s body to get used to being so open.

Only when Cas stopped did Dean pull away, going to admire Sam. “Jesus, sweet and pink in there, huh, Sammy?” He asked, and Sam cried out when he slipped a finger in and pressed against the upper wall of Sam’s insides.

“Let’s dirty him up a little, huh?” Dean said, directed at one of the other men. There was a shuffle that Sam could hear going on behind him, but the overwhelming feeling of his ass being so _open_ stopped him from moving.

The first splash of hot liquid into Sam’s sensitive hole had him writhing, surprised. Most of it splashed out, running down his quivering thighs. Benny’s hand stilled him, one sharp swat against his tense ass.

“Be. Still.”

Sam froze, his eyes closing. He was a _good_ boy. He listened.

“Are you alright, Sam?” Dean’s voice was soft, but still deep, a voice he never disobeyed in the bedroom.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It just surprised me.”

“You want this, right?” Dean prodded and Sam nodded. Cas came into his view and stroked back his hair.

“Perhaps he just needs a distraction.” He pushed his shorts down, his erection freed, slapping wetly against his stomach.

Without another word, he pulled Sam’s head over and Sam opened his mouth, taking the tip in and sucking gently. He looked up at Cas with a thankful expression. Cas nodded at him before looking back up to where Benny and Dean stood. “I think we can continue.”

This time Sam didn’t move when Dean began to piss, slow and steady. Every few seconds he felt a finger – he wasn’t sure which it belonged to – press against his exposed inner walls, forcing him open further. Sam whimpered when the hot urine drained deeper into his body, filling him in a different way than he’d ever experienced.

And it just kept coming. A hot spurt of piss, a gentle, prodding finger, the feeling of being filled, and repeat.

Sam closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as he focused on Cas’ cock, tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the precome as it dribbled out, trying to take as much in as possible without shifting his lower half.

Dean gave a soft groan, tapping his cock on Sam’s stretched rim as the last spurt of piss dribbled out. “Damn, Sammy. You took that like a champ. Ready to take Benny now?”

Sam pulled off Cas’ cock, taking a second to catch his breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“Feel full?” Benny asked, squeezing Sam’s ass. Sam whimpered.

“A little. But I’m okay. I can take it.”

“Alright. You tell us if you need a break,” Benny instructed. Sam shivered when he felt Benny’s tip prod his gaping hole for a second before the piss started again, cooler than Dean but still shocking.

Dean stretched out next to Sam, lazily stroking his cock as he watched Benny fill Sam, going at the same slow pace: piss, drain, piss drain, over and over.

Sam felt pressure building in his stomach and he worried he wouldn’t be able to take everything Benny was giving him. He forced himself to relax though, focusing on Cas’ cock once more.

“Dean, why’re you just layin’ there like a lump. Can’t you see your brother’s aching? Make him feel good,” Benny growled.

Dean shot up without question this time and crawled under Sam, lifting himself up to suck gently on Sam’s weeping tip. Sam whimpered around Cas, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheet.

 

Benny took much longer to empty his bladder, and Sam knew why. Each time he had to stop it was just a little tougher to get the piss to drain deeper into Sam’s body. The pressure on his stomach couldn’t be ignored by this point, a hot, wet throbbing. He’d had all three of his lovers come inside him in a row and it wasn’t nearly this intense. He reached down, not surprised to find a small bulge in his stomach where all of the urine was gathered. How was this going to be possible?

Benny finished with a groan, leaning down to kiss Sam’s back. “Good job, Sam. Took it all.”

Sam smiled as well as he could, pulling off Cas’ cock. “Thank you. So much,” He panted.

Benny gently closed the speculum and pulled it out of Sam’s hole, dropping it onto the bed and squeezing Sam’s cheeks together. “Hold it now, boy.”

Sam gave a sobbing moan, the pressure increasing more without the forced gape. “Please—“ He whimpered against Cas’ thigh.

“Need a plug?” Benny offered and Sam nodded.

“Dean.”

Dean slid out from under Sam and went to one of the dressers, digging around for a second before returning. Benny slicked the plug with the sparsest amount of lube and slipped it into Sam, earning another weak whimper.

“Alright, you just relax now, Sammy. Lie flat and let your body rest. We’ll take it from here,” Benny said softly, rubbing Sam’s lower back.

Sam collapsed almost on command, rolling onto his back. He felt _full_ and it almost ached. “Can I come, Sir?” He panted.

“Not until tonight. And only if you’ve been a good boy and held it like we asked you to,” Benny said, his back to Sam as he cleaned and stored the speculum.

“Can I make you guys come then?” Sam tried again, looking pleadingly at Cas and then Dean.

They looked at each other before Dean looked over to Benny. He pursed his lips a moment before nodding.

“That’d be alright. Cas first. Dean and I have a little score to settle from last night.”

Dean flushed pink under Benny’s sudden attention. “What did I do?” He grumped, moving to settle onto the bed next to Sam. Benny was across the room with Dean pinned to the wall before he could move an inch.

“Wanna try that again, boy?”

Dean gasped for air, his eyes rolling back in his head as Benny squeezed his throat. Despite the appearance of violence, his cock jerked between them, dribbling precome onto the floor.

“I didn’t _do_ anything,” Dean rasped.

“You didn’t? Cas? Sam? Care to remind Dean what he did wrong last night?”

“You came without permission,” Cas said, his voice steady despite Sam’s tongue swirling around the dusky tip of his cock.

“And you mouthed off to Benny,” Sam said. Cas fisted his hair and dragged his head back down.

“I can speak, Sam.”

Benny smirked and looked back to Dean, who had reached down and was lazily pumping his cock.

“And you’re touching yourself now.” He smacked Dean’s hand and cock, earning a hiss. “Bend over the bed.”

“Why?” Dean asked, moaning softly when Benny’s hand tightened further on his throat.

“Is it your place to ask?” He released Dean, allowing him to fall to his knees on the floor as he gasped for air.

“I’d get on the bed, Dean,” Cas suggested, his eyes fluttering shut when Sam swallowed around the tip of his cock.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” Dean muttered, rising and walking to the bed. He leaned over it, winking at Sam. Benny dug in their drawers once more before pulling out a belt.

“Ten for coming without permission. Fifteen for mouthing off. Five for touching yourself today. How many is that, Dean?”

“Thirty, _Sir_.”

“Make it thirty-five. Count off.” With that Benny began to strike Dean with the belt, starting slow and light.

Each one made Dean gasp, jumping forward on the bed. He counted through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off Sam and Cas.

They both knew he did this on purpose, and so did Benny. Dean got off on the pain. They weren’t really sure why – he didn’t talk about it – but Sam had a pretty good idea. It was punishment in any way he could get it. Punishment for past transgressions, even made up ones. This way, he could be punished and he could be safe. They forced the affection and love onto him afterwards, piecing together everything that was broken, at least for the moment. Dean acted out now instead of drinking and fighting, because it worked. It gave him the pain he felt he deserved, but it also gave him the love he needed afterward.

 

By the thirtieth strike Dean was shivering, his ass welted and red. He was still counting, his cock painfully hard, jerking and dribbling precome. His face was buried in the mattress, shoulders rising and falling quickly.

“Thirty-five,” He finally gasped. Benny dropped the belt and laid on the bed, scooping Dean into his arms.

“Gimme your color, chèr.”

“Green,” Dean whispered, nuzzling against Benny’s chest.

Sam reached out. He was bobbing his head quickly along Cas’ shaft, dragging him closer and closer to orgasm, but he couldn’t have his brother so close without touching him. He found Dean’s hand and twined their fingers just as Cas’ hips jerked and the hot flood of come filled his mouth.

Benny reached out and grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling him off Cas’ softening cock and up into a kiss. Sam whined, the full feeling shifting, pressing more heavily when he was forced to move.

“Give your brother some attention, chief,” Benny commanded. There was a shuffle on the bed – Sam moving much slower than normal – while Dean was laid flat, a pillow under his sore ass. Cas took Dean’s spot, letting Benny taste the inside of his mouth while Sam sucked a hickey into Dean’s collarbone.

“You still with me, De?” Sam whispered, meeting his brother’s hazy green eyes.

“Always, Sammy,” Dean responded, stroking Sam’s cheekbone. “So damn pretty.”

Sam flushed red and moved down, his body protesting. He lifted Dean’s cock, purpled at the tip with the need to come. Slow and steady he swallowed Dean down, turning his head when Cas moaned.

Benny was bucking into the angel at a lazy pace, his hands gripping tight enough to bruise a human. Cas’ eyes were shut, reveling in the vampire’s attention.

 

The room was quiet save for the sighs and whimpers of pleasure, the slap of skin on skin and the wet slurp of Sam’s mouth punctuating them – an exclamation, a question, a full stop.

Dean had found Cas’ hand, their fingers twining together as Cas rode Benny. Sam had reached out as well, worming his arm through the tangle of limbs to find Cas’ cock – already hard.

 

Benny came first, nothing more than a quiet grunt and a jerk of his hips as he spilled inside Cas. And then came Cas, spilling hot and wet over Sam’s hand. Dean came last, silent and still. The only indication to anyone looking in was the gently tightening of his grip on Cas’ hand, and the soft shiver that raced down his spine.

 

These were the best times for all four of them. When they fell back into equal places, no Doms, no subs, just lovers. A tangle of arms and legs and sweat slicked torsos. Lazy kisses shared between the four of them, the stick pull of skin as they shifted to find comfort; four bodies in one bed. Four bodies with one heart.

They wound up piled on Dean for the most part, not that he minded. Sam was nuzzled under his right arm, already dozing lightly. Cas had wormed his way between Dean’s thighs, resting his head on his stomach. And Benny was at Dean’s left, Dean’s head lolling against his chest as he drifted to sleep. Benny’s arm was sprawled across them, fingers buried lightly in Sam’s shaggy hair.

The humans slept while the non-humans rested, taking in the beauty of each other and enjoying the blissful silence.

 

Benny knew Dean would be up first, complaining of being hot and sticky, trying to test Benny’s patience once again. He never really got mad at his lover, but he played into it, allowing Dean to pull the strings. He might have been the Dom in the relationship, but Dean and Sam, and even Cas – they held all the cards. He could read each of them like a well-loved book.

 

Cas healed Dean’s welts without permission; he knew _why_ Dean did this, but it didn’t mean he had to suffer longer than necessary. A paddling would be worth it not to see Dean grimace, that shadow of guilt crossing his face whenever he sat. He left Sam alone for the time being – the hunter may have been uncomfortable but he wasn’t in pain. His erection was still present, pressed against Dean’s thigh. They’d have to take care of that tonight regardless of his ability to hold the gifts his Doms had given him.

“Who do you think he’ll pick?” Cas asked softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping humans.

“I think we both know the answer to that, Cas,” Benny responded, his eyes shut.

“Do you ever feel like the odd man out? I know we’re all together but the Winchesters… Their bond is the strongest.”

“They’re blood, chèr. Nothing can break that. I don’t let myself feel left out. Dean loves you and me, and so does Sam. You know they’d do anything to keep us safe and happy.”

“I know. I just feel bad. Sometimes. Like we’re interrupting this special thing they have.”

“They have their alone time, same as you and Dean and me and Sam. Have you talked to them about this?”

“No. I don’t want them to feel bad.”

“But they don’t want you to feel bad either, Cas. You know they love you. Blood – it’s… They’re soulmates. You and me don’t got souls. But we’re as close to soulmates as they can have. Come up here. Lay with me.” Benny shifted, allowing Cas to move up to his chest. He stroked his fingers through the constantly mussed hair and pressed a cool kiss to Cas’ forehead.

“I know they love me. And you,” Cas admitted.

“But?”

“No buts. I do. I know that we’ll be together forever.”

Benny huffed a laugh. “You three will. When those boys finally bite it they’ll go to heaven and you’ll go with ‘em. But Cas, I’m a vampire. I can’t get to heaven.”

“I’ll find a way, Benny. You won’t be left here alone. And you won’t be going back to Purgatory. I _will_ find a way.”

“I know you’ll try. But don’t be too let down if you can’t.” Cas looked up at Benny, his eyes narrowed.

“You’ll help. And so will Sam and Dean. We will _get_ you to heaven with us. We will all share a heaven, Benny. I swear to you.”

Benny smiled, kissing the scowl off Cas’ mouth, but said no more on the matter.

 

***

 

Six hours. Six hours and Sam was on his knees, pleading with Benny. Too much. Need release. Need something.

Dean was laughing on the bed, stroking his fingers through Cas’ hair as Cas kissed over his chest. “He made it six hours. The deal was six, wasn’t it?” Dean asked and Benny nodded.

“It was. He has been good all day, hasn’t he?”

“The best,” Dean agreed.

“Perfect,” Cas seconded, biting down on Dean’s nipple and making him hiss.

Benny chuckled, looking down at Sam’s pleading gaze.

“Alright. Go on, Sam. You have five minutes to empty yourself out.” Sam’s shoulders slumped in relief. He stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom, leaning on everything he could. His cock had gone half-soft by this point, his stomach still bulging slightly from the weight of the piss filling him.

Benny stretched out on the bed with Dean, kissing his mouth. “You got a damn pretty brother.”

“Oh I know it. You shoulda seen him when he was younger,” Dean mumbled, gasping when Cas finally wrapped his mouth around his cock.

Sam stumbled out of the bathroom, looking almost drunk, when the five minutes were up. His cock was as hard as ever and a dumb smile graced his face.

“You all clean, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Mhm.”

“Well, then you get your reward. Who do you wanna top tonight?”

Sam’s throat clicked as he looked at his three lovers. Instinct said Dean. Instinct _always_ said Dean. But there was a heavy feeling in the room since he’d woken a few hours ago. Something wasn’t sitting right with the other two in their relationship. “I—“

“Can’t pick?” Benny teased.

Sam’s shoulders slumped. He shook his head no. “I wanna share all of you. Can I—Would it be okay if I—Topped Cas? And had you fuck me, Benny? Then me and Cas could suck off Dean… It’d be fair that way and… I could get all of you.”

A slow smile crossed Benny’s face as Cas pulled off Dean’s cock and looked back at Sam, surprised at his suggestion.

“I think that’s a damn smart idea, Sam. Get ready for him, Cas,” Benny agreed. Sam beamed at the vampire, crawling onto the bed and giving Cas a deep kiss before moving onto kiss Dean.

Sam was shaking when he settled behind Cas. He _had_ topped before, but not for a long time – this was definitely a rare treat.

Benny moved behind him, kissing over his shoulder. “Go ahead, Sam. He’s all ready,” He whispered, his tone sending shivers down Sam’s spine.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed into Cas, gasping at the grip of the angel’s rim around his sensitive cock. He wasn’t going to last long.

At almost the same moment, Benny pushed into Sam, groaning in the back of his throat.

The three moved together, the push and pull of each creating a delicious friction that had them all moaning. Sam spread his body over Cas, kissing his shoulder, as Dean sat up, giving them both access to his cock. They worked in tandem, sharing Dean like a particularly sweet dessert. Dean tossed his head back against the wall, grabbing a handful of hair from each other.

Benny grinned at him. “How do they feel, Dean?”

“Fucking perfect,” Dean groaned, bucking into the tight heat of Sam’s mouth as Cas paid particular attention to his balls.

“Gonna come for them? Mess up those pretty faces?”

“Shit, yeah – Damnit, Sammy – don’t swallow,” He hissed.

Sam pulled off him with a wet pop and laughed. “You’re right. I wanna share you more.” He kissed over Cas’ shoulder for a moment before diving back down.

 

Sam was right about not lasting long – only ten minutes in and he was whimpering. “Please, Benny – I gotta—“

“Come on then, Sam. Fill him up. Mark up that pretty angel as yours,” Benny snarled. Sam slammed in twice more before coming, biting down hard on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas groaned, gagging slightly on Dean’s cock. Dean hissed, bucking his hips up. “Fuck – Benny, I—“

“You too?” Benny teased. He reached forward and grabbed Cas’ hair, pulling him off Dean’s cock so both Sam and Cas’ faces were side by side. “Come.”

Dean stripped his cock quickly, wet from his lovers’ mouths. He came with a soft grunt, ropes of come splashing onto both of their faces and into their open mouths.

Sam turned his head, kissing Cas hard as they battled for the come on each other’s tongues. Cas’ body clenched, making Sam hiss, and he pulled back.

“Dean!”

“Just do it,” Dean panted, still riding the high from his own orgasm. He collapsed onto Dean as he came, whimpering against his thigh.

Benny lasted the longest – as he usually did, drawing every moan he could out of the spent Sam before finally releasing deep inside him.

 

Once again the four found themselves in a tangle on the bed. This time Sam was in the center of the pile, Dean and Cas at each side and Benny at his stomach, kissing long healed scars.

“Happy birthday, Sammy,” Dean whispered. Sam smiled softly.

“I almost forgot,” He joked, his eyes shut. Benny chuckled, sending vibrations through his spent body.

“Really? Thought we did this out of the kindness of our hearts?”

“Well… You all love me,” Sam teased back, earning another laugh.

“Just go to sleep, chèr. You’re talking nonsense,” Benny said softly. Sam heaved a sigh and nuzzled closer to Cas, kissing his chest.

“Thank you, Cas.”

“My pleasure. Happy birthday, Sam. Now sleep before I put you to sleep.”

Sam laughed tiredly and nodded, wiggling deeper into the cocoon of his lovers as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
